The Dragon, Titania and The Demon
by shinji01ikari
Summary: A story featuring Natsu, Erza and Mirajane.


**The Dragon, Titania, and The Demon**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"Meet me at the Sola Tree at South Gate Park, ok?" Natsu asked bashfully while scratching his cheek. "I have something important to tell you." He added before running towards Happy.

Mirajane's words continued to make a mess of her mind as thoughts of romantic encounters with the Dragonslayer filled her head. Panic immediately sets in as she ran back to her house to ponder her next move.

Meanwhile, behind one of the pillars, Juvia stood holding a bottle containing a dark purple liquid she bought for 50,000 Jewels. A potion she bought for a certain raven haired mage to get his attention.

"Juvia was hesitant yesterday, but this time Juvia will succeed!" The Rain woman declared as she blew on top of the bottle, sending purple droplets towards Gray.

The first few droplets ended on Makarov as he inhaled the substance. The moment he did, the third Master bid farewell to his sanity and immediately declared alcohol as his nemesis and vowed to defeat it.

Juvia saw this and once again blew over the bottle sending more droplets that missed its target. It hit Cana next who challenge Makarov to a drinking contest, which he declined and continued on his task. Juvia continued to blow on the potion sending more and more of the liquid into the air and infecting the people who are currently on the guild. Juvia managed to infect Erza, Mirajane, Evergreen, Levy, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Macao and finally Wacaba.

The moment Erza and Mirajane swallowed the purple liquid they began to fight one another for reasons unknown to Max and Warren. Afraid of getting near the battling mages in fear of their well being, so, they left them to their devices and went to the person that might be stupid enough to get in the middle and stop them.

**XOXOXO**

Juvia's patience was reaching its limit and prayed that the next one would hit Gray.

"Hey Natsu, tell me that you're looking for a job. If you're not, I'm going to kick your ass!" Gray threatened as he approached the Dragonslayer.

"Shut the hell up, Gray! I'm looking for something that'll be enough to pay for Lucy's rent." Natsu angrily retorts. "She's been bugging me for days now."

"I guess Lucy has you whipped." Gray smirked.

"What?!" Natsu demanded as they began to fight it out in front of the request board.

She watched with baited breath as the droplets slowly flew towards Gray and Natsu. Her eyes immediately turned into hearts as Gray managed to swallow the droplets along with Natsu.

Gray immediately lets go of Natsu as he did the same. "What's this strange feeling that suddenly came to me?"

Juvia's heart began to pace at Gray's sudden change and waited for him to approach her. But she stared in shock as Gray began screaming about flight and challenging Happy into a contest.

"Help me, Natsu! Gray has gone insane!" Happy cried at his partner.

"Where do you think you going Happy?" Gray asked, catching the cat by his sack. "I'm going to defeat you by flying higher than you!" the Ice mage exclaimed dragging Happy upstairs. Juvia moaned in despair as Gray went away with Happy.

**XOXOXO**

Meanwhile, Max and Warren approached the suddenly silent Natsu whose body slowly shook.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Max asked the Dragonslayer.

"We kind of need your help in stopping those two." Warren added, pointing at the Demon and Titania who's currently doing a number on the guild hall. "Hey… Natsu…?"

Natsu suddenly released a roar as flames exploded from his body and in turn sent both Max and Warren flying from the sudden burst of magic.

"Erza! Mirajane! I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu roared, his sights landing on the battling mages.

**XOXOXO**

"I won't give him to you so easily!" Erza declared, bringing the massive mace of her Purgatory armor down against Mirajane.

Mirajane immediately flipped backwards as Erza's mace crushed the table and floor with the strength of her attack. She immediately rebounded towards Erza after landing, aiming a kick at Titania's head who managed to block with her weapon as it sent her skidding backwards.

"He might have saved you from the Tower, but it doesn't mean he has feelings for you!" Mirajane countered. "Don't horn in on my turf, Erza. Natsu's mine!" the demon declared and would've got the attention of everyone in the guild if not for the fact that they too are preoccupied with themselves.

This only infuriated the drugged Titania as she charged at the demon. Both powerful mages clashed in the middle of Fairy Tail's great hall. Elfman, who blindly charged at the battling duo, was flung to the side courtesy of an accidental hit from Erza's mace. They parted once more and prepared for their next clash, charging at each other once more. But before they could come into blows once more, both women heard a familiar roar before they're forcefully separated by the reason of their conflict.

Natsu glared at both women, his body tense and ready for a fight before pointing at both women. "I challenge the two of you to a fight!"

Both Erza and Mirajane glanced at each other dodging Natsu's burning fists. A mutual understanding came to the both of them.

"Our powers are relatively even." Erza stated evenly while blocking Natsu's fiery fist and pushing him back. "I suggest a different kind of competition, a competition that would both benefit and satisfy us." Titania suggested.

Mirajane raised a slender eyebrow at Erza's suggestion while fending off Natsu's attack. "The winner will be decided based on who would cum the least." The demon continued as Titania nodded.

"Stop fooling around you two, and fight me seriously!" Natsu roared, rushing towards both women once again.

Mirajane nodded to Erza as Titania Requips back to her normal armor and blue skirt and met Natsu's charge. She ducked under his fist and wrapped her hand around his arm and placed her other hand behind his neck. She quickly spun behind the Dragonslayer and placed her other hand on his head, slamming him on the floor and pinning him in the process. Natsu began to struggle against Titania's iron grip, but to no avail as the woman placed her knee at the middle of his back.

"Get off me, Erza!" Natsu screamed as he continued to struggle.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Erza ordered and even through the haze of the strange potion, Natsu's latent fear for the woman took over.

"I'll behave." Natsu answered meekly. He then saw the pink pumps that belonged to Mirajane as he looked up and met her gaze.

Mirajane stood in front of Natsu and bent at her waist to look at him in the eye. "We'll agree to accept your challenge, but in one condition." She stated with a smile, a devious one that he failed to notice as she waited for Natsu take the bait.

"Anything!" Natsu declared. His own will to fight and the potions effect only made him too eager to agree to whatever they have planned.

Erza and Mirajane smiled at one another, both a competitive and victorious one.

"We challenge you to contest of stamina." Erza stated as Natsu looked dumbly at the two.

"Alright! Let's get this fight started!" Natsu declared, thinking that they're talking about fighting but Erza and Mirajane simply shook their heads as Erza lifted Natsu on her shoulder as they ran upstairs.

The trio arrived at the guilds infirmary as Erza dumped Natsu on the floor while Mirajane locked the door. Natsu prepared himself for their attack, but was surprised at the type of attack he received. Mirajane wrapped her arm around his head, her lips firmly pressed against his.

Whether it was due to his scarf or Mirajane's sudden assault on his person, the effect of the potion suddenly disappeared. Natsu blinked a few times wondering where the hell is he and why the hell is Mirajane kissing him. He tried to push the woman away when he saw the deathly look on Erza's face who now wore her white blouse and blue skirt. The moment Mirajane felt his resistance; she wrapped her arms tighter around his head and pressed her body further, a little difficult due to her large breasts. Fear and pleasure waged war against each other as Natsu watched the angry Titania strode towards them, closing his eyes, he stood stiff as a board while waiting for his demise.

"That woman!" Erza growled under her breath as she went behind the two.

Mirajane opened her eyes and Erza saw the victorious glint in them as she moaned all too loudly to annoy the red head.

Not to get outdone Erza went behind the Dragonslayer who tensed the moment he felt her behind his back. A shiver ran up his spine at the feeling of another pair of soft breasts pressed against him before he gasped when he felt her soft hands along the skin of his chest and abdomen. Mirajane immediately used the opportunity and slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored every inch she could. The kiss in on itself was a sloppy one since neither one knew how. Mirajane decided to let her instinct take control instead of going in blindly with the kiss.

Erza on the other hand contented herself -for now- of simply running her hand against Natsu's toned body. His scent filled her nostrils as the memories of the tower played in her mind. The feeling of his strong arms against her skin and his earthy scent made her feel safe and protected. Her soft tongue ran the length of his neck, tasting his skin as she sucked on his ear sensually; her nails raked the skin of his toned stomach though she was unable to reach his chest as Mirajane continued to press herself against Natsu.

Natsu shivered at the continued assault of both women, unable to fathom why they are doing this in the first place and why the hell he's in the guild's infirmary. But his biggest problem was his losing battle against the pleasure that threatened to overpower him. He wanted to stop them, but any attempt was muted by Mirajane's mouth. So, he decided to use his hands, remembering he has them in the first place.

He warily placed his hands on Mirajane's waist causing the woman to moan in delight at his touch. This of course caught Titania's attention and sent a baleful glare at the woman as she saw where Natsu's hands landed. In a fit of jealousy and rage she easily unclasped Mirajane's arm around Natsu's head allowing him to hold Mirajane at arm's length. He caught his breath, thankful for Erza for releasing him from Mirajane's grip.

"Thanks for the help, Erza. I…" Natsu started to say only for Erza to throw him at the cot. "What the hell is wrong with you, Erza!" he demanded before Erza pounced on him.

He tried to push her away, but he saw the disarming look of her face. She was enjoying herself, if not happy that she's kissing him. This made Natsu more receptive to her advances as ever since the events at the tower of heaven, Natsu realized that he had started to develop feelings for the scarlet haired mage that only intensified when she approached him after his reappearance at Kardia cathedral. They never really talked but, simply drank silently with him instead of just herself.

Erza pulled back and smiled at the Dragonslayer and it was different from the smiles she gave to her friends. This one is especially reserved for him and only him. It was the same smile she gave him when he accompanied her to drink. It made him fall harder for Titania but he didn't know how to approach or even act on his feelings, but one thing was certain, and that was the possessive feeling that he tried to suppress and mask as his desire to protect her from everything grew, especially from Jellal.

"Erza…I…" Natsu began but Erza's lips silenced any more questions and simply complied. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pressing her body further against his.

"Natsu…" Erza whispered smiling. It was both a loving and victorious one that made the Dragonslayer become curious about the later. But he didn't have the time to ponder about it as Erza initiated another kiss. This time he was more than willing to reciprocate.

"Erza!" Mirajane whispered harshly glaring venomously at Titania who's moaning in delight as she explored Natsu's mouth. She didn't like how the woman stole Natsu away from her thinking that he began to enjoy their kiss. And she was right.

Mirajane immediately removed her pink pumps and climbed onto the bed with the two. She then not so gently moved Erza's body to the side to gain access to his body. Erza glanced at Mirajane as their eyes met and the smug look on the red head's eyes made her want to call her something that would've have come natural when she was younger. Instead she decided to steal away Erza's thunder by pleasuring Natsu through his body.

Mirajane started trailing kisses along his broad chest setting fires along their wake. Her soft hands gently ran the expanse of his skin, loving the feel of his hard muscles against her fingers. She continued to caress Natsu's body, kissing and dragging her tongue sensually along his skin as she slowly dipped lower. Excitement and trepidation ran across her mind as she landed on top of her price, the slight bulge on his trousers.

"It's now or never…" Mirajane whispered before she gripped the waist band of his trousers and pulled it down. She grinned menacingly at the slightly erect phallus and wrapped her dainty fingers around it, feeling him tense at her touch. She began to languidly stroke his cock, loving the sounds emitting from his throat.

Erza loved the taste of Natsu's lips and the feel of his tongue against hers. She could hear him groan and writhe in pleasure that only serve to boost Titania's confidence. Too wrapped up in her own world that she didn't notice what Mirajane was doing until she heard a distinct sucking sound and Natsu's hand caressing her back left. She felt Natsu's body tense as his head snapped back releasing them from their passionate lip lock and mutter a name she thought she'd outplayed.

"Mira…" Natsu groaned as he felt his erection caressed by the demon's soft tongue. He wanted to stop her with his hand but it simply disobeyed his mind and followed his body. He ran his hand on her hair, loving its silky texture. His libido and Id was now in control as both women continued to assault him with pleasure, his Ego and Super Ego tied and gagged on the side.

Mirajane was enjoying servicing Natsu, though she would never in her right mind do such vulgar things. But something gave her the push she needed, she didn't question why because it felt right to her. She continued to run her tongue along his length tracing every vein and engraved it to her memory. She memorized every place where she would get a reaction and took it as another victory over Titania. She pulled back and stroked his cock while admiring her work, his length bathed in her saliva, eyes locking with Natsu and ignoring Erza's venomous stare.

One to not get outdone, Erza immediately disentangled herself from Natsu. Before Mirajane could place it in her mouth, Erza immediately wrapped her hand around his length. Both women glared at each other, their hands that barely wrapped around his impressive girth slowly tightened. His cock slowly turned purple from the pressure and he passed out from the pain hoping that his little soldier would still be there when he wakes up.

Erza and Mirajane felt Natsu's cock become limp and they immediately looked at the unconscious Dragonslayer before glaring at one another once more.

"You did this!" Both of them accused the other at the same time, releasing his cock from their iron grip.

Erza immediately acted by shoving Mirajane and placing Natsu's limp cock in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around his glans while eagerly stroking him. Mirajane frowned at Erza who had a proud look in her eyes as Natsu quickly regained full mast, his body reacting even when he's unconscious. Not to get out done herself, she took off her pink dress and threw it on the floor, joining Erza in her efforts as she licked the rest of his length while caressing his balls.

"Ugh… what happened? I thought Erza and Mirajane were…" Natsu gasped at the sight as both women worked to get him off. His libido and Id was momentarily held back by his Ego and Super Ego as they fought for dominance. "Stop it you two!" he pleaded as they fell on deaf ears.

Both women continued to work him as the pressure continued to build. "Shit, you two! I'm cumming!" he groaned as Erza wrapped her lips around the tip.

Erza's lips formed a tight seal around his length as she continued to swallow Natsu's semen. She decided that the warm and sticky liquid was nothing like her favorite sweets but it had its own allure to it. Erza released Natsu's still erect cock from her mouth and made a show of swallowing the murky substance while moaning in bliss.

"I guess that's a point for me." Erza stated smugly while picking up the dribble of Natsu's cum on the side of her lips and placing it in her mouth.

Mirajane's scowl grew deeper at Erza's blatant show. She pushed the woman back and this time used her breasts to her advantage. Slowly enveloping his length between her cleavage, his tip a few inches below her chin. She smirked at Titania as she began to knead her breasts around his length earning her more groans from the reluctant Dragonslayer.

Natsu was about to mutter Mirajane's name but the blood-chilling glare Titania directed at him gave him pause.

"Stop enjoying her breasts, Natsu!" Erza ordered, straddling his abdomen to block his view of Mirajane.

"I can't help it… Mira…that felt good." Natsu moaned in bliss, not even Erza's glare was enough to stop him from enjoying Mirajane's breasts. He closed his eyes so he won't be distracted by his secret love's deadly gaze. He tried his best to imagine how Mirajane used her soft and bountiful breasts to stroke his cock as he took a trip to Lala land. It was apparent that his Libido and Id is once again in control as it stood at the beaten bodies of his Ego and Super ego.

Erza growled at the stupid look on Natsu's face as he enjoyed Mirajane's tit fuck. She grabbed his scarf and slapped him. "Stupid pervert!" she said through clenched teeth while looking at the red hand print as Natsu woke up from Lala land. Erza knew she needed something more potent than pain to get him back to reality and based on Natsu's expression, Mirajane is already close to making him cum.

Erza immediately change her position and sat on Natsu's chest, pushing her panty clad sex into his face. She glanced back to meet his angry gaze. "Busy yourself with me!" she ordered, Requiping her blouse and bra off. She joined Mirajane in the race to finish Natsu off.

Erza's arousal wafted through Natsu's sensitive nose as he looked at Erza's heart shaped derriere and the growing patch on Erza's lacy underwear. He drew his face closer and took a sniff; the scent was terribly pleasing to his olfactory senses. He placed both of his hands on her butt and caressed it, hiking her blue skirt up her waist. He pulled the black material to the side and found her glistening slit. It was his first time seeing something like this and was enough to distract him from the two.

He gently pressed his index and middle finger against her slit, feeling her shudder at his touch. This in turn stoked his Ego who's being goaded by his Libido and his Id to join in on the fun. He spread her nether lips apart to find the pink flesh it held, taut and soft at the same time. He dipped his face closer and gave the pink flesh a tentative lick causing Erza to shudder in pleasure. Her voice caused something inside Natsu to snap as her usually commanding tone is heavily laced with lust and the fact he could get a reaction from her was a terrible turn on.

He didn't know what caused the change in both women and even though he didn't want to take advantage of the two. He really liked Erza a lot, and whether it was love or something else, he didn't know. Then there is Mirajane, that sweet and lovable barmaid, her smiles always made his day better. He liked her as a friend, but limited himself to such as he still felt a bit responsible for Lissana. He knew that he couldn't have done anything to help, but it was the nagging feeling that if only he came and maybe… maybe he could've done something to save her.

Chucking those remorseful thoughts to the side, he focused his attention at the task at hand. And that is to defeat Erza in the sack. He couldn't remember why but he felt a challenge was issued and it was something he never shied away from.

He dove into Erza's snatch and licked away with gusto, teasing the soft and sensitive flesh of her labia with his mouth. Just like Mira, Natsu burned every reaction he got from the woman as he sucked and licked while occasionally grazing her labia with his teeth and sharp canines which earn him a powerful moan from the woman. As he continued to work, he noticed how wet she continued to become and found her juices quite likeable and doubled his efforts to get more.

Mirajane watched as Erza's face contorted in pleasure, gasping and moaning in ecstasy. This made the dampness in her silk underwear to grow, though it wasn't because of Erza drowning in pleasure, but rather the thought of Natsu doing the same to her. She watched as Erza's head snapped back screaming in ecstasy. Mirajane acted quickly and boob bumped Erza and completely wrapped her large breasts around his shaft, stroking his cock with fervor. Their combined saliva was more than enough lubricant to make the experience pleasurable. She used the opportunity to make Natsu cum by enveloping his glans in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and dipping her tongue's tip on the slit.

Mirajane heard a groan from Natsu and felt his cock twitch between her breasts as he came. A light moan escaped her lips as she felt the hot liquid on her face and on her breasts, pooling on her cleavage. She used her finger to scoop some of his cum off her breasts and placed it in her mouth and started to love the taste. It didn't even taste good but the mere fact that it came from Natsu was more than enough reason to like it. She quickly cleaned herself of his seed, taking her time licking her breasts.

Erza finally recovered from her first orgasm and saw Mirajane finish licking her breasts.

"That's one for all of us, Erza." Mirajane stated smugly as she leaned forward to the glaring Titania. "And I intend to make it 2 to against one…" she stated smugly.

"Don't…!" Erza wasn't able to finish her sentence as Mirajane's lips latched against her own. Erza tried to push the woman off but she was unrelenting and continued to ravage her lips while sensuously rubbing her breasts against hers. Mirajane's persistence was running her defenses down and she would be lying if she didn't felt aroused by the act.

She may have lost the battle of wills but she won't lose the war. Erza wrapped her left arm around Mirajane's waist pulling her closer to her before cupping Mirajane's exposed breasts. She kneaded Mirajane's breast and played with her nipple causing the demon to moan in pleasure.

Natsu ignored the discomfort of both women sitting on his lap. His slightly limp cock grew to full mast once more, sandwiched between their pussy lips. Erza and Mirajane was currently making out in front of him, fondling each other's body while moaning in bliss. He now understood what Gildartz and the Master was babbling about seeing two beautiful women kiss was the best thing ever. And seeing both women he has feelings for pleasure each other was very arousing.

Natsu sat up and wrapped his left arm ran around Mirajane's waist and ended on Mirajane's butt pulling her closer against Erza while his right hand landed on the side of Erza's right breast and started kneading it while he ran his tongue along her neck. He then started to slowly rock his hips sending bolts of pleasure to the trio. Both women felt his shaft grind against their clit making them writhe in pleasure and gyrated their hips to gain more stimulus.

The pleasure became too much to bear for Erza as her head snapped back once again, leaning on Natsu. Erza's sexy pants was driving the Dragonslayer crazy, thinking that a sexy person like Titania could be any more attractive than she is. Natsu tilt her head to the side and captured her lips in a searing kiss while Mirajane fondled Erza's breasts that weren't bigger than her own, licking the soft and tasty flesh and sucking on the bud on its tip. Mirajane couldn't help but grin as she watched Erza slowly succumb to another orgasm as both she and Natsu feverishly worked her to the finish and was rewarded by another ear splitting scream from Titania. Mirajane bit down Erza's shoulders to stop herself from cumming.

Mirajane pulled back and saw the red bite mark she left on the panting woman. A satisfied smirk framed her features as she took another victory over Titania by making the woman orgasm. She watched as Natsu lightly kissed the woman's cheeks as another impish idea came to her mind.

"Natsu…" Mirajane whispered, catching the Dragonslayer attention. She then leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, showing it to Titania whose face was just a few centimeters from theirs.

"Get off me, Mira…" Erza ordered but simply left ignored as she watched with morbid fascination while Natsu and Mirajane kiss. Their tongues danced around one another in a sensual way, she watched Mirajane try to pull back but Natsu simply dove forward to capture Mirajane's tongue, sucking on it before repeating the whole process.

She tried to push her off but her arms felt like jelly, her body felt weak, like she'd fought off a hundred monsters and she never liked that feeling of helplessness. But being sandwich by her rival against Natsu's affections and the Dragonslayer himself made it feel arousing much to her dismay as light moans once again escaped from her lips. The feel of Mirajane's sweaty body grind against her own sweaty form with Natsu's cock grinding and spreading her labia was arousing her once more.

Natsu could feel another orgasm coming as time drag on and just when he was going to explode, Mirajane took a firm grip on the base of his cock. It was both painful and annoying as he was robbed of his orgasm.

"Mira!" Natsu whined as pain and discontent marred his features causing the Demon to giggle at his agony.

"Not yet, Natsu." Mirajane said, wagging her finger while ignoring Erza's weak attempts of pushing her away. "I have a much better place for you to dump your seed." She reasoned watching the confused look on his face.

"Where?" Natsu asked impatiently.

Mirajane grinned as she released his cock from her hand and dipped her middle and ring finger up to her knuckles inside Erza's pussy causing her to gasp in pleasure and shock. She immediately saw the proverbial light bulb turn on in Natsu's head and she immediately saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Natsu. Erza and I want this so we could settle a bet." Mirajane assured the Dragonslayer.

"But…" Natsu began with hesitation clear in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to comply with Mirajane's offer and take Erza just to spite that man that made his Erza cry. But the caring side of him wondered if what he's going to do was right, the feeling that something was off came back to the surface. His Id and Libido is held back by his Ego and Super Ego.

Mirajane saw the hesitation and care in his eyes that caused her to fall even harder for the man. But as much as she loved him, a challenge was issued and it was a challenge she intends to win. So, she made his decision for him. She used a weak paralysis spell against Erza that would wear off in a minute and pried her off Natsu's embrace, placing her on the opposite side of the cot. She then spread Erza's leg apart in a wide 'V' before she crawled towards Natsu and wrapped her arms around the Dragonslayer, her right hand landing on his cock, stroking it slowly.

"It's ok, Natsu… just go on and stick it to Erza. We both know she wants it." Mirajane whispered and like her title. She was the demon that kept pushing him to sate his needs.

"But, Erza doesn't seem too keen on the idea." Natsu whispered back as Titania spouted off threats of castration at the Dragonslayer if he so ever touches her while she's paralyzed.

"Don't mind her. She's just angry that she won't be able to do it in her own terms." Mirajane reasoned. "Besides, it's not every day you have the upper hand against Erza. And I'm offering her to you in a silver platter." She goaded him once more.

Natsu's eyes scanned the barely clothed Titania in front of him, defenseless and unmoving. Her large breasts rose and fall along with her breathing, the pink crown on its tips looked awfully delicious and her glistening sex, soaked with her juices practically begged him to do her.

"Go on, Natsu… make Erza yours and yours alone." Mirajane whispered as she sucked on his earlobe. She heard him swallow the lump in his throat and slowly crawled his way towards Erza. She decided to let Erza go first to ensure her victory and make Erza cum her brains out.

Natsu ignored Erza's angry screams and demands as he crawled towards the woman, hooking her left leg under the knee and supported himself above Titania. He felt his tip pressed against her entrance and slowly almost painfully bury his cock inside her snatch.

Watching Erza's face contort into a mixture of pleasure and discomfort from his size.

"Erza… " Natsu whispered as Titania's angry glare melted into one of lust and adoration. "I really like you, I just don't know if its love yet. I realized this when I nearly lost you at that tower, I just didn't know what to do with this feelings and I'm afraid that you might have feelings for somebody else and mine would go unanswered." He admitted, his obsidian orbs lovingly staring at her brown ones.

Whether it was the potion losing its power or Erza's own strong will and growing feelings for the Dragonslayer, she managed to gain some semblance of control. She smiled once more and caressed his cheek. "I like you too, Natsu. Like you, I was afraid that you didn't feel the same or think that I still feel something for Jellal that you'd never take a risk with Me." she admitted. "I want to take a chance with you Natsu. Would you take a chance with me?"

"I'd be the greatest idiot in Earthland if I didn't!" Natsu exclaimed and flashed Erza with a smile before his face turned serious. "What about Mira, Erza?"

Erza's scowl returned and glared at the smirking woman. "Ignore her, Natsu. I want you to start pounding me till this cot breaks!" she ordered sending him a stern glare that turned sultry. "And don't worry about me going after Jellal or any other male for that matter… You already ruined me for them because of your large penis buried inside me."

Natsu had the decency to blush at her statement. He never really bothered with such things but it filled him with pride when she said it. "Too bad for them, huh?" he said with a grin as he began to move. Light moans continued to erupt from Erza's lips as Natsu continued with his slow and rhythmic motions.

Mirajane watched as Natsu continued to pump into Erza. She wanted to be the first to claim Natsu, but decided against it. Her plan was simple, double team Erza until she pass out from exhaustion. It also meant that Erza must cum more times than both her and Natsu combined so she could rub it in her face that she's a taker and not a giver -Not that they would remember. Another loud moan escaped from Titania and she decided to join the fray. She broke the two's intimate embrace and pulled Natsu into a sitting position as she blocked his view of Titania, placing her arms around his neck.

"Don't forget about me, Natsu." Mirajane reminded with a pout.

"I…" Natsu began but Mirajane's slender finger gave him pause.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Mirajane assured as she pressed her lips against his. They continued to kiss for awhile before they separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. She then pushed her breasts together and presented them to Natsu, enthralled by their shape and size, thus, making her giggle once more. "Now, come on. Don't keep me waiting."

Not to be told twice, Natsu leaned forward and suckled on Mirajane's left nipple. She moaned at the feeling his sharp canines graze her sensitive flesh. Tugging at bud at its tip with his teeth, Natsu caused Mirajane to moan and hiss in pleasure while he continued to thrust his hips against Erza. They continued for awhile before Mirajane pulled back and gave Natsu another chaste kiss before glancing behind to look at Erza who's close to another orgasm.

She changes her position to Natsu's side and pressed his left arm between her breasts as Natsu hooked Erza's right leg. Mirajane decided to finish Erza quickly by grinding Erza's clit with her thumb and got the result she wants as Titania screamed once more. She then looked at Natsu and the pained expression on his face that told her he held off his orgasm and she couldn't be happier. She gently pushed Natsu back as his cock slid out of Erza's pussy as he sat on the cot panting.

'_That's right, Natsu. Wear Erza out._' Mirajane thought evilly, grasping the base of his cock once more. "My, my Erza, tired already? Natsu hasn't cum yet." the demon mocked. "Rest for a bit, ok, Natsu." she whispered.

Erza managed to glare at the woman. Her pride and the potion did its best to keep her strength up but her body was weak in a good way and it irked her. "Shut up, Mira. And I'm not that tired." She snapped as she tried to sit up, only for Mirajane to intercept once more.

Two firm hands held her down. Mirajane's smiling face turned devious as she spun her around as she lay flat on her stomach. Erza tried to struggle but Mirajane had her hand on her shoulders and knee on her back. She then pressed herself against Erza's back, running her free hand along her curvaceous form before it landed on her shoulder as she nibbled the top of Erza's ear.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to move on your own unless you're eagerly pushing back against Natsu." Mirajane whispered menacingly, her left hand trailed back down Erza's side and shapely backside before it rested on top of Erza's slit, and slipped two fingers inside up to the second joint.

Erza released a sharp gasp at the sudden intrusion as she glanced to the side, face flushed and panting. "Release me, Mira!" she ordered, but the feel of Mirajane's probing fingers as it scissored inside her folds made her moan in bliss.

"No." was Mirajane's short reply as she watched Titania writhe beneath her. "I intend to win this Erza and show you that I'm a better pair for Natsu." Mirajane whispered as she doubled her efforts, her fingers steadily pumping in and out of Erza's pussy. Erza's hips rose hypnotically as it followed Mirajane's hand, her body became a slave to Mirajane's caress.

Natsu watched as Mirajane continued to dominate Erza, his Erza. Erza's moans fueled his libido and made his cock painfully hard and he had to dig deep down to stop himself from going behind Erza and burying his cock deep inside and pound her mercilessly until she begs for him to stop -which he won't- or until either of them passes out. Natsu almost lost it as he saw Erza cum, flushing her juices on the sheets and overloading his senses with her heady scent.

"Can I do her now, Mira?" Natsu asked like a child waiting for his reward. He wanted Erza and he wanted her now.

Mirajane smirked at his eagerness and this would ensure her victory. "Ok, Natsu. You can do what you want with her." she replied smiling sweetly at Natsu as she spread Erza's nether lips apart. "Go all out, ok!"

"Now, I'm all fired-up!" Natsu exclaimed while ignoring Erza's protest. He placed his hands firmly on Erza's hips and aligned himself at her slit before burying himself inside her once more. He released a content sigh at feeling Erza's folds wrap around his cock as she came when he inserted.

"Get off me, Natsu… now…" Erza said between pants. Her body was overly sensitive from cumming and she knew she wouldn't last any longer.

Natsu didn't heed her request and began moving his hips, slamming his hips forward in a forceful rhythm, making her gasp in pleasure. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly as Natsu brought her into another orgasm just minutes after they started. Meanwhile, Mirajane watched as Natsu continued to pound into Erza and couldn't stop from touching herself while watching the carnal sight. Her drive to win against Titania drove her lust into a stalemate and decided to simply watch for now as Erza came three more times from Natsu's relentless assault.

Erza's pleas for Natsu to stop ended as the pleasures he forced upon her drove out any protests out her mind. Natsu leaned forward and grabbed both of her arms and used them to pull her against him, lifting her torso off the bed making her breasts sway back and forth that even Mirajane found enticing.

"So deep…Natsu…" Erza moaned as he continued to hit her cervix sending continued bolts of pleasure through her brain. "Harder, Natsu… there… go deeper there…" she cried between pleasure filled moans laden with lust.

"Here…? Do you love it here…?" Natsu asked between grunts as he memorized Erza's weak spots, trying different angles to stimulate Erza's folds. Erza screamed as Natsu ground against her G-spot making her cum once again.

Natsu pulled Erza flush against him, wrapping his arms around her body with his right hand on top of her left breast gripping it harshly as he bit into her neck. It was all he could do to stop himself from cumming inside Titania, feeling her juices staining his thighs. The combined pain and pleasure prolonged the experience as Erza's body remained stiff under his arms as Natsu pulled back and kissed the mark he left on her shoulder.

"My, my, Natsu really did a number on you, Erza." Mirajane commented slyly pressing her middle finger against Erza's clit, gently rolling the sensitive nub. "You came ten times… I didn't believe it possible but you did. I guess I already won this battle, Erza." she stated with a smirk.

"Mmm… I can still go on… Mira…" Erza retorted in a raspy voice, face still flushed from her previous orgasms.

Natsu grinned wildly at her. "Really, Erza!" he asked eagerly. "I want to know how long I can hold before I cum." He stated with a grin.

"Then go ahead and continue, Natsu." Mirajane urged and locked her lips with Erza's to stop her from talking.

"Aye!" Natsu exclaimed as he began to move, placing his hands on Erza's hips pulling Titania down on his thrusting hips.

Erza's lung burned with the need for air as every thrusts drove it out of her, bouncing against his thighs from his powerful movements. She was torn between begging him to stop or stop it from ending. She glared at the descending demon, sucking at her sensitive breasts, trailing kisses down her taut abdomen until she stopped in front of Erza's soaked lips. Both of them watched as Natsu's massive girth continued to spear Erza's sore cunt, the skin surrounding Erza's netherlips flushed red much like her face from Natsu's restless pounding.

Mirajane, enthralled by the sight placed her hands on Erza's thighs and spread them further before she stuck out her tongue and licked Natsu's exposed shaft while thumbing Erza's clit. It didn't take long before Erza came again flushing her juices on Mirajane's face, who lapped it up before latching on Erza's clit drawing another orgasm from the Titania. Natsu paused as the urge to cum once again reared its head. He sat on his shins as he caught his breath; he then hooked his arms under Erza's knees and slowly fell back on the cot and began moving once again.

Erza's feminine moans and pants continued to fill the room as he felt his climax approaching unable to hold it any longer, increasing his pace. Erza's breast floundered about in time with Natsu's frantic pace as they both raced to reach their climax. Mirajane watched as both Natsu and Erza came. Erza released a powerful scream in time as Natsu roared at his release, his seed filling Erza's womb to the brim as at it began to seep out of her nether lips.

The couple panted as Erza's consciousness began to slip from her fatigue, feeling Natsu's cock continued to pour more of his seed inside her before it slipped out and shot a few more on her stomach and breasts. She unconsciously ran her finger on the cloudy liquid and tasted it once more while moaning in bliss.

"You ok, Erza?" Natsu asked while caressing Erza, who nodded. "I finally defeated you, Erza." he stated proudly making the tired woman laugh.

"I guess you did…" Erza replied, placing her hand on top of Natsu's draped over her stomach.

"I know I did!" Natsu exclaimed, kissing Erza's cheek. "And it won't be long before I defeat you in combat."

"I doubt that, Natsu. But I know someday you will." Erza replied making Natsu nod. "Though I don't mind losing to you in bed." She added with a smile before unconsciousness took over and the effects of the potion ended.

Natsu immediately noticed that Erza fell asleep as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. He slowly sat up and gently shifted Erza's position and carried her to the nearest cot and placed a blanket over her. He then watched her some more, brushing a stray lock of scarlet hair away from her face.

Mirajane wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist and placed a kiss on his back. "Aren't you forgetting about me?" she asked innocently. "I think I need a reward for helping you defeat, Erza."

Natsu immediately spun and faced Mirajane, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling the beautiful demon flush against his body. She moaned deeply at Natsu's probing tongue while he released a throaty growl from Mirajane's soft hands stroking his erect cock.

"Are you sure about this, Mira?" Natsu asked after pulling back. He liked the demon but after his confession to Titania -and he to her- told him that they are now a couple. He didn't want to betray Erza especially after everything she's went through with Jellal.

Mirajane pressed a finger on his lips. "We'll talk about that later, but for now…" she paused, smiling sultrily at the Dragonslayer. "I have a bet to settle with Erza, and I'm curious as to which of us would pass out from exhaustion first… care to find out?"

Natsu merely grinned at the demon. "Challenge accepted!" he exclaimed, his eyes locking unto hers. "You got me fired-up again, Mira, and I intend to win this battle." He growled capturing her lips once more.

Natsu and Mirajane spent the rest of the day in the infirmary having hot, naked and passionate sex with each other that lasted well into the night. During that time Erza remained asleep as Mirajane, just like Erza confessed her feelings for the Dragonslayer but told him to decide after the very next day.

Meanwhile, Lucy waited in vain as Natsu never came. This easily landed him the top of her shit list and like Juvia, she was disappointed that day.

**XOXOXO**

It's been two days since the fiasco regarding the potion Juvia bought and Natsu could honestly say it was the worst two days of his life, worst than when Erza –forcefully- tutored him. Lucy was mad at him for not showing up that night and told her he wanted Virgo not her so he could dig up some old pictures. The beating he received from the blonde and the deathly look on her face would haunt him for the rest of his days. But it paled at the beat down he received from the woman he had feelings for. He woke up with a start when he heard their scream before pain, unimaginable and unbearable pain struck him and after the first few blows he lost consciousness. He woke up a day later on Porlyusica's home in the forest. The old mage told him that Titania almost killed him if not for the rest of the guild rushing up to the commotion. Makarov's friend told her everything that transpired in the last two days he was away from the guild.

It was found out that everyone in the guild ingested a magic potion that amplified everyone's desire and garnered different results for everyone. Though the culprit was never found, she explained to Natsu what the potion did and it made Natsu sick as he realized what he had done.

He took advantage of both Erza and Mirajane and it made him wish that the guild didn't intervene and let Erza get her revenge.

"But, does that mean that what they told me was a lie?" Natsu asked, looking at the sky. He was at the lake where he usually goes to blow off some steam and clear his mind.

He wanted to believe it was true based on what Porlyusica told him about the potion. But his guilt was on an all time high and any reprieve he could come up with is immediately shot down and burn to a crisp. The thought of leaving the guild came up a couple of times but the thought of leaving the two without apologizing to them left a bitter taste in his mouth. So, Natsu sat at the edge of the lake thinking of how he would apologize to them.

**XOXOXO**

Back at the guild, Mirajane silently wiped the counter of the bar. She was deep in thought, taking in what Porlyusica told her and the memories she recovered after Porlyusica removed the taint of the potion in their system. Everything became clear to her as she remembered every sordid thing they did. But it was her confession on the Dragonslayer that made a mark to her.

It was the memory that she thought as a dream. A dream that was in reality, real, and it made her question if what happened to them was a bad thing. She always had feelings for the Dragonslayer ever since they were kids, even though she never acted on it. Those feelings only grew as time passed, but even then, she never acted and even enjoyed playing matchmaker for him and Lucy.

But when she saw Erza ask Natsu to drink with her alone after the unmasking of Mystogan. Jealousy was the only word that came up to mind at the sight. The thought of losing Natsu to Erza didn't sit well in the demon and the feelings she once thought buried deep in her heart, once again returned with a vengeance. She began actively seeking Natsu's attention and it didn't miss her attention that Erza took offence.

Just as her thoughts drifted to Erza, said woman entered the guild. The once vibrant Titania look worn out and tired and the fires feeding her anger vanished when Porlyusica gave her, her memories of that day.

'_She must've confessed to Natsu like I did._' Mirajane thought as she greeted the red head with a smile.

"Has Natsu returned?" Erza asked in a dull tone.

"Still after his blood?" Mirajane asked, unable to stop the barb. She felt bad when she saw the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. But what is done is done, and by the end of this day, she plans on following her plan on taking Natsu. She did win the bet after all.

"No." was Erza's short reply, placing her head on the palm of her hand, looking at the guild's door waiting for the Dragonslayer. "I feel bad for what I did to Natsu, Mira. I almost killed him because I acted rashly and didn't think ahead." She stated, thanking Mirajane for the drink.

"Why? Is it because you felt he betrayed and he took advantage of you?" Mirajane asked, carefully watching Erza's expression. She saw her grimace and knew that she hit the nail in the head. "Natsu's not like that, Erza, and you know that better than anyone else." She lectured.

Erza may be feeling bad, but she didn't like the tone Mirajane is using. "Weren't you angry when you woke up naked beside Natsu without any recollection of the events prior?" she asked hotly.

"No." Mirajane replied, stunning Erza. "Confused? Yes, but angry? I can't be angry at him, Erza. He never did anything to wrong us and has been nothing but a loyal friend and ally." She explained and saw the regret on Erza's eyes. "In fact, any woman would be lucky to have a guy like Natsu." she finished, declaring her intentions for the Dragonslayer.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Erza asked, though it was more of a statement than question.

"Yes, I do." Mirajane admitted. "And I plan on taking Natsu for myself, Erza. I don't care about what happened that day because it was an accident. Now, I don't know about you? But I intend to talk to him right now." And with that, Mirajane returned the rag under the counter and left to look for Natsu.

Makarov watched what transpired through his peripherals and couldn't help but smile at the two. His view of Natsu never changed even after what happened as he knew the boy ever since he was a kid. He already saw the guilty and defeated look he had when he visited him to tell him that nobody blames him for what happened. Instead, he was proud at what he's achieved, bedding two beautiful women at the same time and plowing them the rest of the day. He just hoped that Mirajane would help him see that.

He didn't notice when Erza left but he knew that by the end of the day. Things will be back to normal like nothing happened.

**XOXOXO**

Natsu woke up with a start when something hard hit his head. He then found the culprit in his hands, a shiny red apple, before he looked up and saw Erza standing above him. Titania somehow managed to find Natsu before Mirajane.

"Hey… Erza…" Natsu greeted, unable to look at the Red head.

"It's not like you to sulk, Natsu." Erza commented, looking at the lake. "I've missed you…" she added with some longing.

"I'm really sorry, Erza." Natsu began after Erza is seated beside him. "I didn't know that something was wrong with you two- No! I should've known since none of you would say those things if you were your selves!" he snapped more to himself than Erza.

Erza watched as Natsu's anger and self-loathing rolled off him in waves and couldn't help but feel responsible for it. "Look at me, Natsu…" Natsu did as he was told and Erza could see the tears coming from his eyes. That was when she slapped him and for a moment she saw the same fire in his eyes before they became dull once again and looked away. "I don't blame you for what happened. In fact, I'm at fault for not thinking before I acted and attacked you. I'm sorry if I accused you of betraying me and using me like Jellal…"

Natsu bristled at her words. It was the reason that made his guilt heavier than it was. It was the fact that he heard her compare him to Jellal, the man that betrayed and hurt her.

Natsu felt the weight he carried was lifted off from his shoulders from her apology. "I guess were even?" he asked, cracking a grin.

Erza returned his grin with a slight upturn of her lips. "I guess we are." She agreed as another silence entered between the two.

"Erza, I-/Natsu, I-" both of them started and turned at the same time, their face inches away from one another. Both of them stared at each other's eyes, blushing but never bothered to move back.

"Erza, about what you said that day…" Natsu began, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes…?" Erza queried, feeling his hot breath on her lips as memories of the day came rushing back.

"Is it true… that you like me?" Natsu asked afraid of her answer. He knew that she was under the influence of the potion but he wanted to hope that it was real.

It was the first time that Erza saw trepidation in Natsu's eyes. So different from his usual loud and confident self and Erza decided to rectify that by confirming his assumption. "I do, Natsu. It was the only thing I could remember when everything else was a blank, but I guess I was too wrapped up in my anger that I pointedly ignored that fact." She admitted in a subdued voice. "And if it weren't for Porlyusica's help, I would've never seen the truth."

Natsu finally smiled at her, the first one after two days and before he could stop himself. He pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, and even though it lasted for only a brief moment. She felt all the happiness and feelings the Dragonslayer has for her.

"Natsu!" Erza said sternly, leveling him her famous death glares for added effect.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu cried as he froze in place, afraid that he may have incurred her wrath by stealing a kiss. He closed his eyes and waited for his second brush with death.

But rather than the cold steel of her swords or fist, he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He was stunned for a few moments before realizing what was happening as he opened his eyes to meet Erza's and see the amusement in her eyes. He immediately returned it with fervor and as the lip lock intensified, their desire for one another grew. Erza Requiped her armor off and pulled Natsu on top of her as they deepened the kiss, adding their tongues to the mix. As the need to breathe arises, both parties parted wearing identical smiles on their flushed faces. Natsu tucked her Scarlet hair behind her ear to fully gaze at her beautiful features before he leaned in for more.

"Natsu!" a sharp gasped roused the two from their intimate moment and looked at the owner of said voice. Both of them saw none other than Mirajane standing a few feet from them; her expression was one of shock and knowing.

"Mira!" Both Natsu and Erza said. One out of shock and fear while the other out of annoyance.

"I can't believe that you'd easily leave me after you've soiled my body and taken my innocence!" Mirajane said, placing the back of her right hand on her forehead with her closed fist at her chest. "You played me, Natsu!" she added dramatically.

Natsu being the gullible idiot that he is and his almost endless drive to protect his friend's happiness took Mirajane's acting seriously. He scrambled in front of the demon and stammered out excuses. "Mira, I- Erza just-I really like you, too-I didn't lie to you-… I'm sorry, Mira. I truly am. I'll accept whatever punishment you're going to give me." He apologized and resigned to his fate, feeling depressed once again at thinking he hurt Mirajane as he found the grass quite appealing at the moment.

Erza glared at the giggling Mirajane as she stood behind Natsu. "Stop this foolishness now, Natsu! And you, Mirajane, aren't you supposed to man the bar since it's your job." She stated in annoyance while Mirajane's smile only grew.

"Don't worry about it, Lady Erza. Cana is manning the bar." Mirajane replied in a patronizing tone that irked Titania. "Now, Natsu, I want you to look at me in the eye." She ordered that Salamander gladly obeyed her hurt act once again in place. The moment he did, his eyes went wide as dinner plates as Mirajane gave him a big wet kiss while adding her tongue in the process. After a few scant seconds, she pulled back and smiled brightly at the still stunned and swooning Dragonslayer. "As punishment for what you did. I want you to take responsibility and be my boyfriend!" she exclaimed happily.

"But- Erza and I are- " Natsu stammered at the order and wanted to refuse, but the sight of Mirajane's large orbs staring back at him denied him of any rebuttal he was going to give. "Fine…" he relented as Mirajane squealed in joy as she enveloped Salamander in a bone crushing hug, burying his head in the middle of her impressive cleavage. He couldn't help but be infected by her joy and smiled despite his current predicament, but he had to address one important thing to the Demon.

"Oooh! Not in front of Erza, Natsu!" Mirajane playfully chided as she felt Natsu turn around, his head rubbing her breasts in certain ways that aroused her.

"But what about Erza?" Natsu asked, his neck bent in an awkward angle as he looked back at said mage.

Mirajane of course had an answer for his question. "Well, I don't mind sharing my possessions to my friends." She answered with a smile.

"He's mine, Mirajane!" Erza snapped as she walked towards the tittering Demon.

"I'm your possession?" Natsu asked in disbelief, turning around to face Mirajane –still buried in her cleavage.

"Uh, huh. And I won't give you up to anybody." Mirajane replied, jumping back to avoid Erza's outstretched arm. "Since your mine, you could cuddle beside me every night." A sly smile appeared on her face and added. "I sleep in the nude…" she said winking at the Dragonslayer.

Natsu passed out from the news and the countless implications of her words.

"Succubus!" Erza screamed in rage running after Mirajane.

"Thank you!" Mirajane replied honestly.

**XOXOXO**

A week has passed after the events that transpired in the forest where they managed to patch things up with one another. Both Erza and Mirajane stake claim over ownership of the Dragonslayer who didn't really care either way as long as they're both happy. Natsu returned to guild that same day and apologized to Elfman for what he did to Mira -who had to be wedged away from Natsu when Erza is around; the Demon enjoyed toying with Titania and used the Dragonslayer as a shield. Their relationship after that was certainly a strange one, more so for the Dragonslayer.

Said Dragonslayer sat at one on the tables on the guild, he was physically worn out that even Gray felt sorry for the guy.

"Hey, Flame-brain, you look like crap." Gray greeted as he sat opposite the mage.

"Shut the fuck up, Perv!" Natsu so eloquently replied.

Gray blinked once, then twice before he narrowed his eyes at the Dragonslayer. "Don't get snappy at me, Natsu. I'm just worried that with you looking like that, we won't be able to go to missions properly." he snapped back.

Natsu truly felt guilty for snapping at the Ice mage. "Sorry about that, Perv. Been a tiring week for me since Erza and Mirajane suddenly became sex-crazed nymphomaniacs." He groused, he cared for both of them dearly and he would be lying if he told him he didn't enjoy it. But, surely having too much of something is bad, right? And with both Erza and Mirajane jumping his bones left and right while trying to outdo one another –while extremely pleasurable- will be the death of him.

Gray really felt pity for the guy, he may not like the Dragonslayer that much and calling him a friend is pushing it, but he's his comrade and he'll help him in any way he can.

"Out of the frying pan and in to the fire, huh?" Gray pointed out, crossing his arms on his chest. '_Then again, dying that way isn't a bad way to go_' he thought idly before sending it down the drain. The sight of the rambunctious Dragonslayer whipped even with his inhuman stamina was an effective cold shower.

Natsu didn't really understand what he meant but nodded all the same. "Yeah… I'm just lucky that both of them left for something important. I have at least a day of rest before either of them returns." He said tiredly. "Any bright ideas in that head of yours, Perv? Can you tell them to take it easy on me? I may be a Dragonslayer, but I'm still flesh and bones, you know." He knew he just hit a new low for asking Gray for help, but his life was on the line.

Gray wouldn't even think of touching Natsu's suggestion even when they're both in a cage and he's holding a mile long stick. Those two could easily get him a meeting with the Grim reaper without any fuss. Ignoring the barb, Gray thought for a second before an idea hit him. It was simple really and Natsu was too much of an idiot to have thought about it.

"Have you tried eating fire when you feel like you've reached your limit?" Gray pointed out smugly. Even he knew his solution was simple, yet, brilliant. -A proof that he's above Natsu in the intelligence department. "I mean, you easily recover your strength in a battle by doing that. So, it should work in the bedroom, right? Like those medications people use to get it up and going when they're at their limits." He explained.

Natsu's face lit up like a light bulb at Gray's simple yet brilliant idea. It made him feel inferior to Gray, but then again, he's not the one banging two of the most beautiful women in the guild, if not in Fiore. Aside from the mind-blowing sex, they have feelings for one another. "Thanks, Gray! I've never really thought of it that way. Now, I have a way of keeping up with those two." With that Natsu left the guild.

Gray watched the Dragonslayer leave and wondered to himself if he should hook up with someone like Natsu. Lucy immediately came to mind but remembered that she has a thing for Loke. "Hey, Juvia! Want to go on a job with me?" he shouted at the Rain woman, who immediately rushed to his side.

"Juvia will gladly accompany Gray-sama anywhere!" Juvia cried, blushing bashfully at the Ice mage.

**XOXOXO**

Natsu walked along the streets of Magnolia with renewed vigor. Now that he has a way to keep up with Erza and Mirajane's near bottomless lust and drive to be better against one another. He decided to go and visit Lucy since he didn't have anything else to do since both women are gone. He stopped at a couple of stands to buy his favorite flame Kabobs to replenish his strength.

Natsu was enjoying his meal that he didn't notice his attacker. His opponent quickly wrapped its hand around his mouth and quickly dragged him into an alley before he was spun around and a pair of familiar lips covered his own. Erza Scarlet returned from whatever job she's supposed to do.

"Erza, you're back!" Natsu gasped as they broke the kiss. "…and early too…" he added with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

Erza didn't fail to notice his dismay and glared at her man. "Are you not happy that I'm back, Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu cursed in his head and tired to diffuse the situation. "It's not that, Erza. It's just, it's the first time I had a time for myself. I mean, it's not that I don't like spending my time making love with either of you. But, it's like it's the only thing I've done in the last week. I need to train to you know!" he reasoned to Titania.

Erza knew he has a valid point and decided to reveal the reason behind her actions. "I'm sorry, Natsu." she apologized sincerely, "You see, the reason I've been acting indecently is because of what Mirajane did to me that day…" she explained, the memory still aroused and angered her.

Natsu looked at Erza with a dumbfounded look. Erza Scarlet, known throughout as Titania was upset about being outsmarted by Mirajane. He wanted to laugh at how childish and cute she is, but that would be tantamount to signing his death warrant.

"You should have told me that you wanted to get back at Mira, Erza. I would've helped you if you'd just told me back then." Natsu said, placing his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair like a kid. She was extremely cute when embarrassed.

"Thanks, Natsu." Erza sincerely thanked the Dragonslayer before she shot him a seductive smile, dragging her finger at his chest. "I'll reward you handsomely for your efforts, Natsu."

"No problem, Erza. You know I'd do my best for you and Mira." Natsu replied with a grin. "I'll even tell you all of her weak spots. Though, could you put my reward at a later date?" he added with a sweatdrop.

Erza pouted. "Fine."

And so, both Erza and Natsu plotted on how to get her revenge against Mirajane. This time, Mirajane would be the one screaming in pleasure and she's the one in control.

**XOXOXO**

Mirajane got out of the train and stretched her arms after returning from a successful photo shoot. She began her walk towards the exit of the station and when she got out of the station, Mira immediately saw the unmistakable pink hair of the Dragonslayer waving at her from across the street, running at her direction.

"Hey, Mira! Welcome back!" Natsu shouted from across the street.

Mirajane gave Natsu a peck on the lips. "You didn't have to come and fetch me from the station." She chided the grinning Dragonslayer. "Though I would be lying if I told you I didn't like It." she admitted with a smile.

The couple walked along the streets of Magnolia while having idle chatter about how their days went by. Natsu meanwhile listened to Mirajane as she told him about her day at the photo shoot and about a woman from another guild that tried to outdo her. It was times like the ones they're having that he's reminded of how cunning and evil Mirajane could be at times as her voice carried a hint of amusement at the woman's failed attempts to trump her.

Their conversation slowly went down the gutter as Mirajane began showing signs of wanting to make love. Again. He wondered how funny it was that at the mere mention of Erza's absence could easily flip Mirajane's switch. Whether by luck or design, Mirajane chose to go to his house to have their time alone together. He naturally agreed and just for the fun of it carried Mirajane like a bride and ran towards his home at the hills.

**XOXOXO**

He kicked the door open and entered the house he shared with Happy and closed it with a kick, making a beeline to his room.

He dumped Mirajane on his bed and pounce on the woman, capturing Mirajane's lips with his own in a frenzied kiss. Certain that Mirajane is distracted enough. He took both of her hand and placed it on top of her head and reached for the magic restraining cuffs Erza stole from Laki's personal collection and cuffed Mirajane.

Mirajane was stunned at the sudden turn of events. "Natsu?!" she gasped in shock.

"Sorry, about this Mira. But Erza asked me to do this." Natsu said, smiling apologetically at the silver haired beauty.

"Erza? But she's-" Mirajane sentence was cut short as the aforementioned woman walked into the room.

Erza leaned on the door frame wearing nothing but her white collared sleeveless shirt, arms crossed under her chest. A smirk plastered at her usually stoic features. "Hello, Mira…" Titania greeted as she walked into the room stopping at the side of the bed.

"What's the meaning of this, Erza?" Mirajane demanded. Well, she knew what was going to happen, but decided to ask anyway.

"Payback." Erza answered and climbed into the bed. Payback's a bitch and Erza's her name. She's going to use everything she read at Laki's own stash of raunchy books.

Mirajane had mixed emotions at the sudden turn of events as Erza pushed her into the bed and clasped her lips on hers. A groan escaped from her lips as Erza began to knead her left breast, rolling it slowly with her palm and squeezing it just right to her liking. It was then that she realized that Natsu didn't just help Erza to get to her, but also told Titania all of her weakspots. She opened her eyes to see Natsu sitting at the side of the bed smiling apologetically on her direction. Mirajane gasped, her head snapping back in pleasure as Erza pinched her hardened nipple through her clothes.

Erza's smile turned devious as she fondles Mirajane's more than generous breast. "Was that enough to make you cum, Mira?" Titania teased.

A frown crested her features at Mirajane's flustered, yet, confident smile. "Please, Erza. Natsu and I played around long enough that simple foreplay couldn't make me cum." She countered in a singsong and competitive voice.

But Erza's own smile didn't falter which made Mirajane's own smile waver. Titania looked to the side towards her lover. "Would you like to help me, Natsu?" she asked sweetly and took Mirajane's bound hands and produced another cuff and attached it to the bed's headboard.

Salamander and Titania caressed and fondled her body. The pleasure she received was unbelievable as they assaulted her body with pleasure. Fondling, caressing, kissing and licking every inch of her skin. The pleasure was enough to drive her to the brink, but Erza and Natsu made sure to not touch any of her weakspots and push her to the edge. It ate at her defenses as seconds felt like hours, and minutes into days. She wanted release, but her pride won't allow defeat and the hands on her thighs and the slight grazing of her clothed sex made her wanting more. After an hour and half of such pleasures she finally gave.

"Please… let me cum… " Mirajane said in a pleading voice that's barely above whisper. The pleasure getting the better of her.

Erza smirked, cupping Mirajane's covered sex with her palm feeling her shiver under her touch. "Did you say something, Mira?" she asked, dragging her tongue along Mirajane's neck.

Mirajane bit her lower lip, unable to believe that she allowed herself to slip. "Nothing…" she answered shakily while smiling defiantly.

Erza merely raised an eyebrow and up the ante, pressing her finger along her covered slit and traced it upwards and grazing Mirajane's clit. Mirajane's breath hitched as she felt like electricity shot up her spine and through her brain.

'_Just a little more… _' Mirajane thought deliriously, eyes clouding with lust as she stared at Erza's brown orbs. She'd taunt Titania a little more and she'll have her release. "Is that all you can do… Erza?" she mocked and knew her plan is working from the finger digging into her slit.

"Is that so?" Erza asked frowning at Mirajane's remark. But inside she knows she'd already won, but she'll play her game.

"Do you take this long on your own, Erza?" Mirajane continued. "I'd thought that from all the racy books you've read- oh, god…" she breathed out as Erza slipped a finger inside her folds. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Erza's finger pumping inside of her, panting and moaning as her climax approaches.

Her breathing came in short, rapid pants as her moans increased, and just as her climax is about to reach its peak. Erza's finger slipped out of her soaked pussy causing her eyes to snap open and look at the vicious smile on Erza's face. Mirajane now realized how cruel Erza could be from stealing her release.

"Did you think I didn't see your barely masked ploy to get you to cum? I'm hurt that you'd think I'm as stupid as Natsu." Erza stated.

"Hey!" Natsu cried in annoyance.

Erza ignored him and instead proceeded on the second phase of her revenge. Make Mirajane watch them have a hot and passionate love making. She pulled Natsu by his scarf and kissed him passionately in front of Mirajane. Their hands roaming on each other's body as Erza removed Natsu's vest while Natsu's hand snaked inside her shirt and cupped her breast. Mirajane is forced to watch them make love while she's left unsatisfied.

Erza tilted her head to the side allowing Natsu access to her neck, her arms wrapped lovingly around his head, feeling his tongue and sharp canine graze her skin. She felt the hand fondling her breast leave before she heard a rip and knew that she lost another shirt –one, out of the many she has- and felt her breasts exposed out in the open. Whether it was from her victory over Mirajane or doing it in front of said woman once again blinded her of Natsu's subtle machinations.

Just like what he did to Mirajane, Natsu slowly maneuvered Erza's arms behind her and took out the same cuff he used on Mirajane and bound Titania. Of course, this stunned the knight and glared at the Dragonslayer whose grin threatened to split his face apart.

"Ha! I got you, Erza!" Natsu cried, pointing at the glaring red head. "Now I'm fired-up! I'm going to take advantage of this chance and get back at you two for working me to the bone! We're going to spend three days here having sex!" he explained his oh, so brilliant plan as he maneuvered Erza on top of Mirajane.

Both women faced one another as Erza's thighs hooked Mirajane's legs, their pussy and breasts pressed firmly against one another. The intimate position made both women blush, but with Natsu's hand firmly planted at Erza's back, it limited her movements. She won't be going anywhere at the moment.

"How do you plan to pull that off?" Erza demanded, managing to quell the blush forming on her cheeks.

"I already told everyone that the three of us are going on a job." Natsu stated proudly pulling said request out from his pocket. Erza grimaced at Natsu's sudden bout of deviousness.

"Oh?" Mirajane began, her face filled with wonder. "I'm all for fun and games, Natsu, but can you keep going for three days straight? I know your stamina is inhuman, but I know for a fact that we're enough to wear you down, and as much as I love you, punishment will be dealt with the moment we recovered our strength and break free." She stated the grim future that awaits him with a smile.

Natsu's confidence didn't waver. "I already have a solution to that. All I need to do is eat fire and I'll be good to go!" he answered proudly. Given that Gray was the one that told him the solution to all his woes; he reasoned that he'd figure that out eventually. Both women's face fell at that. The realization of a long and pleasurable torture awaits them.

Natsu ripped his trousers off him and threw its remains on the floor as he loomed menacingly at the two like a sex crazed deviant. Both Mirajane and Erza accepted their fate and at the same time, turned on by the sight, though none of them would admit it.

"Let the fun begin!" Natsu grinned, sliding Mirajane's pink lace underwear to the side.

They quivered in anticipation at feeling the bulbous tip graze their pussy lips before Natsu lanced forward, spreading their labia and hitting their clitoris. The effect was instantaneous, with an ear splitting scream Mirajane came, flushing her essence on the bed and on Natsu's thighs. All of their earlier teasing and caressing made the demon extremely sensitive to such advances. On the other hand, Erza saw the event unfold in front of her, watching as Mirajane's eyes contorted in orgasmic bliss, stirred emotions unknown to her. Whether it was due to their intimate position or their current situation the idea of watching the gentle Mirajane drowning in bliss became attractive to Titania.

Any other thought were vanished the moment Natsu started moving his hips, loving the feel of his cock sandwiched between their parted nether lips, while the slit on his glans constantly brush against Mirajane's swollen clit. Erza and Mirajane's moans mingled in the air as sweat started forming on their bodies, eyes locked unto one another, studying each other's face. Their nipples brushing painfully against one another as Mirajane's clothes –wet with their combined sweat- rubbed the sensitive nubs in such pleasurable ways. Meanwhile, Natsu gripped Erza's butt firmly with his right hand and her waist with his left hand.

Natsu ran his right hand along Erza's back, parting her red tresses cascading along either side of Erza's head. He leaned forward and began caressing Erza's back, leaving trails of kisses along his wake.

Both women panted as their hot breaths washed against each other's lips, eyes locked into one another clouded with lust. Erza's hair draped around them and in a mutual, yet, silent agreement, they closed the gap and their lips made contact. It was the first time they shared a kiss without forcing it on the other and they both loved it. It felt great and natural to the two that their kiss grew in passion and introduced each other's tongue in the mix.

Natsu's thrust increased in pace, gripping Erza's butt tightly and pressing her hips down. "I'm cumming… you two…" he grunted.

"So good… Mira…" Erza panted, lunging at the demon's waiting lips.

"Rub it more… Natsu!" Mirajane cried in pleasure, extending her tongue for Erza to suck that ended in a heated kiss. "I'm cumming… Erza…"

Their voices grew in volume as their climax approaches. Natsu increased the speed of his thrusts as his hips collided with Erza's butt with bruising force, lifting Mirajane's waist slightly into the air. After a few more thrusts, Natsu came and splattered Mirajane's pink dress and their breasts with his seed. The feel of their juices coating his cock prolonged the experience, both women's head snapped back from the extreme ecstasy they felt the moment they came.

"That felt great!" Natsu cheered pulling himself out the Erza and Mirajane sandwich. "Now, for the next course. Here I come, Mira!" He said eagerly, penetrating the demon with ease. "You're so tight, Mira…"

Erza watched as Mirajane came, gasping in time of Natsu's movements. Mirajane gasped and moaned with each thrust, stretching walls and hitting the entrance of her womb with each pump. She struggled with her bonds as Natsu expertly alternated the speed of his movements, angle of entry and to simply burying himself inside her and rolling his hips, caressing her walls and her cervix. She climaxed once again wrapping her legs tightly around Erza's waist as Natsu didn't show any signs of stopping.

Erza frowned and whatever kinship she had with Mirajane took a back seat, wanting some action herself. "Natsu, stop focusing on Mirajane… Mmmm… " She moaned as Natsu sent her a grin and used his index finger to penetrate Erza's back entrance. "S-stop that…"

"I'll get to you, Erza, after I've made Mira cum two more times." Natsu assured with a smile, wiping the sweat of his brow.

Erza grumbled in annoyance though the frown never formed as Natsu teased her rectum, adding another finger into the mix. '_Stupid Natsu, stupid cuff, stupid Mira…_' she mentally groused as her lips are currently preoccupied voicing her content.

Natsu felt Mirajane's walls clench tightly around him unloading his second load for the day inside, filling her to the brim. Said woman wrapped her legs tightly around Erza's waist and struggled against her bond, breaking the headboard in the process -A testament to her own strength- and wrapped her arms around Titania, pulling her closer to her body. Natsu pulled out with a wet pop allowing Mirajane to catch her breath and grinned at Erza looking back at him.

Natsu caressed her ass cheeks and spreads them apart, pressing the tip of his glans at her anus. Erza started to pull forward, but Natsu's hand on her hip stopped her from moving.

"Not there, Natsu!" Erza cried in panic. Remembering the unimaginable pain she experienced at their first try. Natsu was only able to fit a quarter of his length before he had to pull out. After their little experiment, Erza burned the book that told her how much pleasure such an unnatural act could bring.

"It's ok, Erza… my cock is lubed up with Mira's juices. So, it'll be ok." Natsu assured, spreading her ass cheeks apart and inched his way inside Erza's tight passage.

Erza bit her bottom lip as Natsu slowly inched his way forward. She felt as if fire is crawling up to her stomach until Natsu stopped. She was glad that Natsu is properly lubricated as he began with slow rhythmic motions. He caressed Erza's weakspots to distract her from the pain and discomfort.

"Hey, Mira, could you touch, Erza?" Natsu asked. His pace slightly quickening as Erza became more accustomed to his size.

"Ok, but I want a reward after this." Mirajane agreed as Natsu grinned. Mirajane maneuvered her still bound arms over Erza and in between them until she reached her destination.

Mirajane cupped Erza's soaked sex and inserted two fingers into Titania constricting folds. She smiled deviously as Erza's expression slowly changes from discomfort to pleasure; her grunts became light moans from her probing fingers. Mesmerized by Erza's swaying breasts –no larger than her own, she latched on the offered nipple, sucking and nipping at the hardened nub.

Erza's moan grew in volume, unable to believe something as big as Natsu's cock could easily moved inside such a tight passage, groaning with each powerful swing of his hips. He's penis massaged her rectum and pleasure coursed through every nerve in her body along with Mirajane's fingering and breast sucking made her realize that the book was right. It was then that she gained a new addiction other than cake.

Erza began pushing back against Natsu's powerful thrusts, burying his cock deeper in her rectum. Her ass red from his relentless pounding as she occasionally glanced back at Natsu. Looking at him with her lust filed eyes.

"Fuck my ass! Fuck me harder, Natsu!" Erza cried in pleasure.

"Now I'm all fired up! I'm going to reshape your ass with my cock!" Natsu exclaimed gripping her hips tightly and pounded her with increased ferocity.

Normally, Natsu would've been beaten to the ground for using such crude language but the bedroom is the sole exception to the rule. Erza grunted in pleasure at the thorough fucking Natsu is giving her and latched her lips on Mirajane's, kissing the demon lustfully. Erza pulled back and rested her head on the crook of Mirajane's neck as she felt another powerful orgasm approach her.

After a few more thrusts from Natsu, Erza cried out in pleasure and flushed more of her juices on Mirajane's hand. Natsu felt Erza's rectum tighten and buried himself as deep as he could and unloaded inside her. Tempted to release it all inside Erza, he decided to pull out and released the rest on her back. It was their punishment after all and he would 'milk it' all he can.

Erza felt Natsu's hot seed fill her rectum before he pulled out and released the rest on her back. She flinched at the feel of his hot seed landing on her back. Her body felt weak after her last orgasm as Natsu gently pried her of Mirajane's expectant body and laid her beside them.

"Take a time out, Erza." Natsu said, kissing Erza on the cheek.

"Take my cuffs off." Erza said but Natsu only grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"It wouldn't be punishment if I did." Natsu teased as he went over Mirajane, ignoring Erza's remarks about his stupidity.

Mirajane waited with her arms above her head as Natsu crawled on top of her, placing her arm around his neck and reciprocated the kiss. Their tongue danced with one another as it was her dress' turn to get ruined by Natsu. He ran his finger along the valley of her impressive bust, landing at the frilly strap of her dress and ripped it in the middle.

"No bra, Mira?" Natsu asked as he fondled her right breast.

Mirajane shrugged as she pulled Natsu closer to her breast as he sucked on it. "Well, I thought that since Erza is away I could have you all to myself. So, I didn't put on my bra since I know you love my breasts." She replied with a smile, cooing at Natsu's ministrations.

Natsu pulled back and looked at Mirajane questioningly. "What if other people saw you without wearing one?" he asked, a little of his protective nature kicking in.

Mirajane looked at Natsu and smiled brightly. "I don't mind. As long as they don't mind having their head separated from the rest of their body." She replied innocently. Natsu stared at the woman wondering if she knows the implication of her words, and whether it was the top or the bottom, things will get messy. "Is there something on my face, Natsu?"

"N-nothing!" Natsu stammered. Ever since she got her powers back, she'd started gaining her mean streak back.

"I thought so." Mirajane replied cheerily. "Now, on with the punishment, Natsu." she ordered.

"Ok!" Natsu nodded as he shimmied downwards, pausing and looked at the waiting Mirajane. "Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one giving orders?"

"You do." Mirajane agreed. "I'm just reminding you of your duties."

Natsu grumbled and proceeded to do his job. He held the waist band of her lacy underwear and pulled it off. He extended his hand towards Mirajane and asked her to brace herself on the wall. She took the offered hand and allowed Natsu to guide her into position and without any warning Natsu buried inside her pussy.

"So good… Natsu…" Mirajane panted, her hands clenched into tight fists, her arms bending slightly as she stood on her toes, curling in pleasure. "That's it, Natsu… Ohhh… you're the best, Natsu!" she moaned.

Natsu gripped her waist firmly and swung his hips harder. Mirajane's pleading for him to do more, to fuck her harder so she would never forget the sensation of doing it with him. Not one to disappoint his lovers, Natsu lifted her left thigh and pounded her savagely, pressing her against the wall. Her orgasm came in waves as her juices made a steady stream from her snatch, sprinkling their waist and the bed with it as Natsu pushed out his earlier load from Mirajane.

Natsu paused for a moment and while still buried inside Mirajane, he slowly turned the woman who writhes in pleasure. Her vaginal walls scraped along his shaft, inciting more pleasure to course through her body. The moment that Natsu is face to face with Mirajane, he ravaged her parted lips and continued with his movements.

"You're rubbing so deep against me!" Mirajane stated as she held her right thigh up and watched Natsu's cock disappear and reappear on her parted lips. Natsu leaned forward, changing the angle of his entry as the tuff of hair rubbed at her sensitive clit sending her to another mind numbing orgasm. "You're fucking me so hard, Natsu!" she cried in pleasure.

Natsu felt her tightening again and pulled out of Mirajane panting, legs shaky from her last orgasm. He held the woman and easily supported her weight. He spun them around as he sat on the bed in an angle, his head resting on the headboard and watched as Mirajane descended on his still rigid cock. He started his pace anew, hips surging upward as he held unto Mirajane's arm to steady and pull her back down.

"You're fucking me so deep without mercy… you're amazing, Natsu! …ahh!" Mirajane shouted for all to hear and collapsed on top of Natsu, meeting his thrusts with her own.

"Mira, I'm…" Natsu grunted gripping her hips firmly to keep her in place.

"Yes! Ah! Do it, do it inside! Fill me up!" Mirajane screamed in ecstasy. Her body sitting up as the pleasure overcame her, her back bent like an arch as she felt another round of Natsu's thick seed fill her womb.

Mirajane collapsed on top of Natsu gasping for air as the Dragonslayer kneaded some of the stress from her body.

"Where not done yet, Mira." Natsu whispered menacingly as she felt his still rigid erection on her butt cheeks.

He gently pried Mirajane off him and positioned her on all fours. Amidst her pleas for him to stop and allow her to rest, she undeniably followed his orders and waited for his next move. Mirajane groaned in pain and discomfort as Natsu penetrated her back entrance, burying all of his length inside her rectum. She didn't have enough time to get used to his size as Natsu started moving in a slow but quickening pace.

"You're so deep, Natsu!" Mirajane groaned, panting with each of his thrusts. Her anal passage started to accommodate the large appendage until he started to move again with bruising force.

Natsu leaned forward and grabbed Mirajane's breasts swaying hypnotically and fondled it roughly. "Does your breasts feel good, Mira? I know your breasts are extra sensitive when we're making love." He whispered, pulling Mirajane into a sitting position on his lap, lifting her breasts and offering it to Mirajane.

Mirajane leaned forward and sucked on her hardened nipple as Natsu sucked on the other. Her fingers busied themselves in fingering her sensitive pussy. "Y-yes… they feel good, Natsu. Ah!" she gasped as Natsu pushed her back forward, her hands grabbing the headrest.

"Does it feel good, Mira?" Natsu demanded, angling his thrust upward causing the silver haired beauty to scream in ecstasy. He leaned forward, sucking the top of her ear as he fondled her breast and reached around to pinch her clit. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against one another. "Do your tits, ass and clit feel good?" he asked pounding against her sore backside.

"Ah… they… ah… yes! It feels more than good! It feels great!" Mirajane screamed, her arms failing to support her as her orgasm approaches. "I'm… I'm cumming, Natsu!"

Natsu came at the same time as Mirajane and flooded her bowels with his seed. Mirajane finally collapsed on the bed gasping for air letting Natsu unload the rest of his cum. After awhile, Natsu pulled out of Mirajane and like earlier still hard. He was always amazed at his own staying power, but thought that it was normal to stay hard as long as he can. He looked at Erza, flushed and bashfully ashamed that she was caught watching the impassioned love making they did (not that she could go anywhere, or wanting to leave in the first place.).

"Ready for another round, Erza?" Natsu asked with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows lecherously.

"Un-cuff me first, Natsu!" Erza ordered, glaring daggers at the Dragonslayer whose fingers are working Mirajane's folds.

Natsu closed his eyes and reveled at the sound of Mirajane's soft moans. "No. I told you this is punishment, and, its either you let me do you with your hands tied or you can watch me go at Mira for three days?" Natsu stated, putting his foot down to the woman he love and follows orders without a word.

They locked eyes for seemed like moments before Erza finally gave in. the thought of Mirajane having Natsu all to herself for three days while she's forced to watched might scar her for life.

"Fine, I concede…" Erza said with a huff while Natsu grinned and luckily Erza was looking away and didn't saw him release a sigh of relief. "But don't think-"

Natsu cut her off as he kissed her on the lips. No tongue was involved in the kiss as they just enjoyed in the sensation of locking lips with the one they loved. Natsu wrapped his arms around Erza and unlocked the cuffs, allowing Erza free rein over her arms.

"Thanks." Erza said genuinely and wrapped her arms around Natsu's head.

"No problem." Natsu replied, kissing her once more. This time full of passion and lust causing the woman to moan in delight as their tongues danced at one another.

Natsu's hands left her waist and landed on Erza's arm, caressing his way up to her wrist where he once again placed the cuff on her wrists.

"Natsu!" Erza pulled back the moment she heard the familiar click of the cuffs locking. "I thought you freed me?" she demanded while inches away from his grinning face.

"I did. Now you're bound again." Natsu said cheekily, pushing Erza into the bed beside Mirajane.

"I'll get you for this, Natsu… Nnn…" Erza's sentence ended in a low moan as Natsu penetrated her in a single push.

Natsu continued to pump his cock inside Erza moaning in bliss, legs wrapped around his waist. Beside Titania, Mirajane lay on her back enjoying Natsu's skillful fingers. Natsu pulled his fingers from Mirajane's snatch and saw the disappointed look on her beautiful face.

"Bend over in front of me, Mira." Natsu suggested.

Mirajane nodded and positioned herself in front of Natsu, bending her knees slightly and offered her soaked snatch to Natsu. He hooked his left arm on Mirajane's hips and pulled her closer to his mouth, his tongue lashing on her pink folds and sensitive clit. Erza saw Mirajane loom over her, the woman's breast dangling in front of her. She cupped the heavy globes of flesh and placed it on her mouth.

Natsu continued to pound Erza as he ate Mirajane out. The three of them raced to reach orgasm as both Erza and Mirajane screamed Natsu's name. The three of them came as both women flushed their juices as Natsu came inside Erza for the last time, pulling out his limp cock. He panted as he looked at both women on top of one another gasping for air just like him

"Yup, I'm beat!" Natsu sighed tiredly before looking down at his flaccid erection.

"How do you plan on continuing with your revenge then?" Erza asked with a menacing look.

"Yeah, Natsu. You know what awaits you after we break free." Mirajane added.

"Wait here!" Natsu replied before he run out of the room.

Both women looked at each other and wondered what Natsu is planning until they heard an explosion and moments later Natsu returned. They were both shock at the sight of Natsu's once flaccid cock stood proudly once more and the fatigue from his earlier exertions seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh, my. Don't tell me that your Dragonslayer capabilities also translate to the bedroom." Mirajane commented.

"Uh-huh." Natsu nodded with a grin. "Now that I'm fired up again! It's time to continue!" he exclaimed jumping into the bed.

Both women looked at each other one more time before it all began once more.

**XOXOXO**

Just like he promised, Natsu had nonstop sex with both women with the only break they could afford was during meal time and sleep. Mirajane wasn't safe from Natsu as he stated that cooking can be done while making love and all of them agreed that when it comes to food, no funny business will occur. Finally, after three grueling albeit pleasurable days and nights, Natsu finally succeeded in his plan for revenge. He now lay asleep between the two sore and very satisfied women, arms wrapped possessively around their waist.

"Mira…?" Erza whispered, propping her upper body with her elbows and looked at Mirajane's direction.

"What is it, Erza?" Mirajane replied.

"I know we never really had a proper conversation about our current choice in relationship. But, I want to know if you're really ok with this." Erza asked the question that lingered in both their minds for quite awhile.

"I am, Erza. I love Natsu and nothing will change that." Mirajane replied truthfully. "Besides, I know what it feels to see the one you love with somebody else, and sometimes, it would make the party that chose to let go become bitter against the other woman. I don't want to lose our friendship, Erza. That's why I'm all for sharing as long as you don't steal him away." she admitted looking at Erza.

Erza smiled at her words. "I promise. I just need to get used to the idea of sharing Natsu."

"Me, too." Mirajane agreed. "I was hoping of sharing Natsu with my sister, but I guess you'll have to do." she teased.

"Shut up!" Erza snapped good-naturedly, rolling to her side to embrace Natsu.

"Goodnight to you, too, Erza." Mirajane replied as she did the same.

**XOXOXO**

A week passed and things mellowed out between the three and a semblance of normalcy returned. Both women stopped hounding Natsu for sex, but that didn't stop them from trying to outdo one another. The guild accepted their strange relationship much like Gray and Juvia's own growing one.

They still live in their own separate houses, though Erza and Mirajane (or both) would sleep at his house when they don't feel like going home for the night. They continued on with their strange living arrangements until the three of them decided to get married after the news of both women's pregnancy.

It's been seven fruitful years since their marriage that gave way to six kids –three on both Erza and Mirajane-. They both stood at the porch of their house at the hill where they watched as Natsu played with his children and they could both honestly say that sharing Natsu was the best decision they made in their lives.

A powerful, caring and funny husband (not to mention a beast in the sack) all wrapped into one in the form of Natsu Dragneel.

**XOXOXO**

**AN: Well I finally managed to update after so many months of absence and I hope this updates would be enough of an apology for said absence. My work has taken for the worse, as my simple life of an office engineer doing simple paperwork ended and I was dragged out into the site. I'm one of the engineers in charge of making sure the construction goes as schedule (which rarely does) and I spent six days and a minimum of 12 hours per day. I'm hoping of making these two months of rest productive and write a few more chapters before I'm dragged back on site. Thanks for those that left a review and message me while I'm away.**


End file.
